


The First Snowfall

by sir_pudgington (Everyday_Im_Preaching)



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8248000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Preaching/pseuds/sir_pudgington
Summary: You always watch the first snowfall of the year; and it's even better beside your boyfriend.





	

 

“If yer cold, you should go back to the lair.” Raph grunted at you; you had leaned over to press your cheek to his shoulder. The quilt you'd brought with you was tucked tightly around your chin as you let out soft puffs of white smoke. You glared up at him.

“Thank you for your input.” You muttered, going to sit back up. A heavy arm laid itself over your shoulders and drew you closer to the turtle's heat. You shuddered in relief at the sudden warmth, loving the feel of his leathery skin against yours. “I wouldn't miss the first snow of the year for anything.” You told him, pressing as close as physically possible to his side. He tilted his face down and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“How d'ya know it's going to snow? Don said there wasn't anythin' in the forecast.” Raph asked, and you could see the faint blush ghosting his cheeks and disappearing underneath his mask. You rolled your eyes at him.

“It's going to snow. I can feel it.” you felt his hand begin to gently stroke your shoulder through the quilt. “Besides, I don't get to spend a lot of alone time with you.” you murmured quietly, “The lair is always so loud.”

“City is loud too.” Raph grunted at you. “Everywhere is always loud.” you rolled your eyes at him, slipping a hand around to rest it on his stomach. You were always so fascinated with how large he was in general. You gently skimmed your fingertips across one of his lower scutes, giggling as he shuddered.

“I know, but this is a different kind of loud.” You told him. “This kind of loud is the kind that allows you to focus. No real distractions.”

“'Cept you.” Raph murmured; you laughed at him, unexpected by his confession. “Hey, not my fault yer so fuckin' cute.” he was smiling now, you could hear it in his voice. “Jus' want to kiss you all the time.” he brushed your bangs back, tilting your head back so he could look you in the eye. You were smiling too, smiling one of those silly toothy grins that you couldn't contain when he sweet talked you.

Seeing this as an opportunity, he dipped his head down and pressed a single, wide-mouthed kiss to your lips. It wasn't gentle or chaste; it was a perfectly choreographed slipping of lips against lips, mouths opening to let the other in. He let out a quiet grunt as your fingers scraped across his plastron.

“If Leo catches us making out instead of watching for Foot activity, he's going to be mad.” you told Raph. The red-masked turtle huffed angrily, slipping his hand up to cup your face, running his thick thumb across your reddened cheeks.

“He said I had to watch for Foot activity. Never said nothin' about you.” Raph told you, nuzzling your jaw. “Ain't gonna fool around though.” he pressed a kiss to your earlobe. “'Sides, he wouldn't of let you up here with me if he wasn't sure it was gonna be safe.”

“Are you saying that Leo put us up here, fully expecting us to be distracted by each other?” you asked. His arm slid off of your shoulders and down to wrap around your back, turning so he could tug you into his lap. It took a minute, but he eventually got you there, still snugly wrapped in your quilt.

“Never said nothin' about that.” Raph disagreed. “Just sayin' that Leo is pretty smart about this kinda' stuff.” he lifted his face to press his semi-flat beak to the tip of your nose. Raph had his arms tightly cinched around your waist, keeping you almost chest-to-chest with him.

“I'm glad that your brothers like me.” You murmured, eyes sliding shut; the combined heat of your boyfriend and the quilt around you was intoxicating. It tugged and pulled at you, willing you to fall asleep.

“Me too.” Raph agreed; you cracked an eye open to watch him tilt his head back, staring up at the cloudy sky. “You wanna bunk with me tonight? Heard that Don hasn't fixed the vent in your room.” his voice was light and careful as he asked. “I mean, it ain't too cold down there, but I just want to make sure you're well-rested." You couldn't help the blush that bubbled up in your cheeks, grateful that the cold had already reddened and chapped them.

“If you wouldn't mind, I get cold pretty easily.” You answered quietly. This wasn't the first time the two of you slept in the same room, but it was the first he _asked_ you if you wanted to. It was unlike the spinning, rushed barrage of kisses and Raph let out a gentle hum at this, legs stretching out and twitching underneath you. His lips found yours again, and you briefly wondered if he knew how to kiss without lighting every part of you body on fire. His lips were always demanding and electric, leaving you breathless and panting.

“What have you been eatin' today?” Raph asked, kissing the corner of your lips. “You taste like sugar.” he nuzzled your face again, kissing your cheeks and the tip of your nose. When you first met him, you'd never have expected him to be so affectionate. Every chance he got, he would hold you or press a line of kisses across your forehead of cheeks, chapped lips brushing the bridge of your nose.

“April brought a bag of these sugar-coated gumdrops down today, and I couldn't help myself. Well, actually, I _did_ help myself. To a lot of them.” This got a laugh out of Raph, his shoulders shaking with the force of it.

“You sure got a sweet tooth.” he told you. “Almost as bad as Mike.” Raph kissed your jaw. “It tastes nice when I kiss you though.” A breeze gently wafted over them, chilly and shudder inducing. Raph grunted and readjusted, shifting you in his lap so that the wind couldn't get to you.

“Thanks.” You murmured, kissing the place right between his eyes, lips pressing against the cloth of his mask. “Thank you for always taking care of me.” your lips traveled down as you continued to kiss the skin of his face, diverting at the time of his beak to travel to the bare flesh of his wide cheekbone.

“You're mine.” Raph told you suddenly. “You've given me a chance to have something just to myself. Us. And I gotta protect that.” and then he was kissing you again, sloppy and uncoordinated as he tried to meld his too-wide mouth against yours. His tongue pressed against the thin seam of your lips, darting along them and tracing them in a plea for you to open them.

You easily opened your mouth, letting the large tongue unfold into it. Pressed against his plastron, arms wrapped around his neck and tightly grasping at the extended cloth of his mask. Holding him there, keeping him close even though he could easily break free from you grip. You were so overwhelmed by him, you barely registered the spark of cold that landed on your heated cheek. Regretfully pulling away, you turned your gaze up. Tiny, white flakes of snow were floating around the two of you, landing on the quilt and into your hair.

“Would you look at that.” Raph muttered. “The first snow of the year. You ever think of becoming a meteorologist?” you let out a playful laugh in-between your huffing attempts to replace the oxygen lost from your shared kiss.

“I would need to quit my job as a vigilante.” you told him, eyes wide and sparking with delight as white flakes landed on top of his bandanna. “And then what when would I see you?”

“You'd be a lot safer if you quit runnin' around the city with us.” Raph told you, eyes focused on your face. “Get an apartment again, sign up for classes. It'd be healthier for you. You deserve better than livin' in the sewers, dodgin' the foot clan.”

“It's not healthier for me. Because then I'd be too far away from you.” you leaned forward, pressing your foreheads together. The snowflakes had transitioned from tiny little flecks to thick, fat flakes that were beginning to stick to the streets below. “I mean, it's not really safe for me to live topside now anyway.” Raph sighed, eyes closing in resignation.

“I know, I...yer just so bright. It feels almost like a waste to keep you down there.” he let out a heavy sigh.

“Someone needs to help protect this city.” You told him, kissing the scar on his top lip. “Why not someone who has someone like you to fight for?”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Song for this fic:  
> Sweater Weather by The Neighbourhood
> 
> Want to stay updated? Click [here](http://everyday-im-preaching.tumblr.com/) to stay in the know!


End file.
